


WHAT IF: A Magical Moment

by Eric102



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eric102/pseuds/Eric102
Summary: Elsa after the accident with her sister grew up fearing and hating her magic, but even after her coronation, where people started to accept her, she was always afraid to reveal her powers to someone she didn't know, she feared being called a witch again, to be hated, but after a few moments of tension in the Enchanted Forest between her and the Northuldra tribe, a young woman's eyes catch her eye, Honeymaren is enchanted by the young queen's magic and it warms her heart in a way that she never felt before.What if Jin Kim's conceptual art which shows a moment of interaction between Elsa and Honeymaren, was transformed into a scene in the film? Here I try to answer that question.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	WHAT IF: A Magical Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm talking about this art: http://www.youloveit.com/uploads/posts/2019-12/medium/1575417028_youloveit_com_honeymaren_concept_art06.jpg

Freeing the forest and restoring Arendelle, that was the promise Elsa had made to the Northuldra tribe and the small group of soldiers who had been trapped there for 34 years. _This is a great promise_ , Anna warned her, and the young queen knew it. They came to the Enchanted Forest after an unknown voice and looking for a way to save their kingdom that had been affected by the loss of the elements that left Arendelle a mess and now the mission seems to have grown exponentially in size. Many lives now depended on what they did, many lives depended on what Elsa did.

"I cannot fail," says the convinced queen. She felt really guilty about what had happened in Arendelle and now that she was sure that her mother was the person who had saved her father so many years ago, it only made it even more clear to her that she should free everyone.

The young woman looks around the Northuldra camp, there were many more people than she could have imagined, men, women, the elderly, children, people who were born imprisoned by magic, by something unknown. She felt guilty about looking at everyone.

A little ahead Elsa realizes that her sister is going to Mattias, each of them has a wooden bowl with soup, a woman before had offered one for her, but the queen thought she didn't have the stomach to eat, she had a lot in mind , many responsibilities to assume. But when she looks at her sister, a small smile appears on her face, leaning against a tree, she watches Anna and Mattias. Elsa recalls that when her father told stories about Lieutenant Mattias, Agnarr always seemed to miss the friend he believed he had lost so many years ago. The woman takes her hand to her eyes to wipe away a lost tear, it always saddened her to remember her parents and how much she missed them, that fateful day of her childhood took so much away from her.

Elsa is self-critical at the moment, she is a queen, she always has to maintain her composure as she was taught, everyone depends on her. Closing her eyes for a moment she sighs and when she opens them she looks north for a ray of sunshine, there was still time for dawn and for her to finally continue the journey, a journey that she knew was very dangerous for Anna and the other friends. She doesn't want to leave her sister, but she knows that the dangerous ones will probably only increase from now on and that Anna won't accept if she tries to leave her behind, after all that's what made her be here now, ignore Elsa's refusals . _Maybe Yelana or Mattias could help me make Anna-_ , Elsa starts to think when her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a branch being broken, she looks up to see the young warrior Northuldra from before, Honeymaren was her name.

"Hi", begins the young woman with her hand behind her head as if embarrassed, her cheeks are a little red. "I didn't get a chance to apologize for attacking you before, when we met."

"Okay," says Elsa. "You have been trapped in the forest for years without meeting anyone new when people suddenly appear that you have never seen before ... and even more so my sister had a sword in her hands."

Honeymaren laughs which makes the blonde smile when she sees the other woman happy.

"True," agrees the girl.

"And I also have to apologize for that ice attack, I didn't think very well at the time."

"Don't worry, at that moment everyone was excited and I admit that the fall was the last thing, seeing someone with magic was so ..."

"Spooky?" Asks the blonde, remembering the expression that everyone made at that moment.

This time it's time for Honeymaren to smile.

"Impressive", she replies and for some reason the blonde was at a loss for words. “Before their arrival, the only thing I knew about magic was about spirits, but I was never able to see them in their most beautiful forms as in the stories my mother told me. She always said how beautiful it was to see the 4 spirits in action, how fun it was to play with the water spirit, how much the Earth Giants cared and helped the tribe, the games the fire spirit produced and how the wind spirit liked to lift people up making them imagine themselves flying", says the girl with the bright eyes, Elsa can't look away."But I always thought that these stories were just stories, that I could never see that magic could be as beautiful and charming as the stories that my mother told me."

Honeymaren's eyes end up meeting Elsa's, they spend a few seconds like that until the blonde looks away.

"I already promised, but I promise Honeymaren again, I will do everything to free the forest and so that you and everyone can enjoy beautiful moments like this again."

Honeymaren leans his back against a nearby tree and looks up trying to see the sky.

"Are the stars beautiful?"

"The stars?"

"Yes," confirms the warrior with a laugh. "Because of the trees and the fog, I was never able to see the sky properly. And the treetops always hide the stars, so ... Are they beautiful?"

The blonde stays for a few moments just looking at the girl without answering, _How could I explain in words the beauty of the stars?_ , thought the blonde. But she realizes that she doesn't need words for that, she looks at one of her hands, snowflakes have already begun to circle her anxious fingers.

"If you want, I can show you," says the blonde, approaching the Nothuldra woman who looks surprised.

"Show me?" The confused warrior asks, the blonde only responds by shaking her head and biting her own lips.

Honeymaren approaches Elsa, who extends her palms to the young woman, snowflakes begin to appear in increasing numbers, figures and more figures of ice begin to float in the air. The warrior looks at everything in awe, suddenly the shapes come together to form a star, Elsa's ice more than ever illuminating the face of the girl who keeps smiling, she can't believe that something so beautiful can exist. Impressed and acting only on instinct Honeymaren extends her hand towards the star, Elsa observes every detail of the Northuldra girl's face, every expression mark, every sardine, the redness of her cheeks everything, and when the girl finally touches the ice star she can only say:

"It's beautiful."

And Elsa can only agree with the other woman's words.

When the moment is over and Honeymaren pulls her own hand, she is still smiling at Elsa.

"Thank you so much for this."

"You're welcome," Elsa replies, in her hand was Iduna's scarf.

"Do you want to sit down for a while?" Asks the brunette pointing to a place near the fire. "I don't want your majesty to get tired."

The blonde laughs before following her, even more determined to do everything possible to free the forest and perhaps introduce Honeymaren to the real stars and her favorite constellation.

**Author's Note:**

> You can call this chapter a "prologue to the campfire scene".


End file.
